dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles VS Ace
Knuckles VS Ace is SSS42X2's 22nd DBX and 7th of Season 2. It features Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Portgas D. Ace from One Piece. Description Sonic VS One Piece! Things get heated in this fire fistfight! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Tabloid Jargon - Sonic Mania) On Angel Island, a giant jewel, the Master Emerald, stands on its alter, protected by its guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. Suddenly, the second he fell asleep, it was gone, leaving knuckles in shock, until he saw a man take it with him. He then looked at Knuckles, revealing himself as Portgas D. Ace. Knuckles then confronted him and put up his dukes. Ace looked at him and did the same, but before he could react, Knuckles snagged the Master Emerald and put it back on the alter, making sure that Angel Island won't fall. They put their dukes up and got ready to fight. Phase: Fire Fist & Knuckles! (Cue Red Rose - Naruto Shippuden) HERE WE GOOO! Knuckles runs up to Ace and tries to punch him, but Ace sidesteps and kicks him in the gut. He then uppercuts him into the air. Ace: Crossfire! Ace launches a cross-shaped flame at Knuckles, who dodges it and starts charging a Spin Dash, but Ace wasn't fazed as Knuckles went right through him, but he then jumped back, causing Knuckles to hit Ace in the back of the head. Knuckles then turned around. Knuckles: (He's MADE of fire?) Ace simply smirked as he threw his next attack. Ace: St. Elmo's Fire! Ace shot two fire javelins at Knuckles, who dug underground to avoid it. He then appeared above Ace, giving him an uppercut and then a brutal combo before Ace grabbed his arm, leaving the red echidna in shock. Ace then prepared his next attack. Ace: Sun Flare! Ace shot Knuckles back with fire beam, causing the red echidna to land on his head. He then shot at Knuckles with the Fire Gun, which caused Knuckles to run in circles around the pirate. Knuckles ran so fast that a hole was created in the ground, and Ace just turned his legs into fire and flew to Knuckles, both ready to land the final blow. Ace: Fire Fist! (Cut Music) Their fists connect with one another, causing an explosion of flames around the area that could be seen from miles. Knuckles and Ace were both exhausted, but Ace gets up with fire in his eyes. (Cue Overtaken - One Piece) Ace: Not bad rat, but not good enough. Firefly! Ace launches many small green glowing orbs around Knuckles, leaving the poor echidna helpless. Ace then looked away with a smirk. Ace: Fiery Doll. (Cut Music) The green orbs detonate, leaving a massive explosion that engulfs Knuckles, but when Ace looked back, Knuckles was gone. He then saw him on top of the Master Emerald, harnessing its power. (Cue Boss - Sonic Rivals) Ace prepared his finishing blow, the Flame Emperor. Ace: Try dodging this! Ace then threw it at Knuckles, who punched the flaming sphere of heat, causing it to disintegrate. When Ace saw this, he couldn't say a word, he just saw a red echidna punch and disintegrate his strongest attack. Ace then rushed at Knuckles at full speed. Ace: Fire Fi- (Cut Music) Before he could finish, Knuckles impaled Ace through the chest and then uppercuts his head off, leaving Ace dead. Knuckles walked back to the Master Emerald. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Fire Duel Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights